ok_kofandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Y2elik/ARROW.Ko 3. My Ideas For The Season:
I have new character ideas for this season.Here are the characters and levels of heroism. Shadow Lady:Shadow Lady,a new girl is the hero.Thanks to the shadow matrix, he became the new protector of good.Boxmore fights robots,new bad characters, and most importantly Shadow characters.At the same time, he guides to the Ivy girl he has trained as a hero and gives him all his experiences.No matter what happens, he never thinks about giving up.Forces snow and ice magic,memory wiping,telekineesis,sharp sword assortment,unarmed fighting,object creation(e.g. new Defense tools, techno money,transport tool).v.b.)bat wings,costume change,music magic,moving your hair and ability to control,power shield,fairy wings,invisibility,mind reading,magic of love and change of voice.The shadow Lady can see the light of goodness in the wicked and reveal it.He's also trying to find the dark matrix.When you find it, 5 matrix will come together and the light of goodness will spread all over the world.When you combine 5 matrixes, you will also get the right to wish as much as the power level.And the shadow Lady wants to give these wishes to humanity in the best possible way.His real identity is Professor Valentina. Heroism level:+850,000 Professor Valentina:Professor Valentina,former P.It's O.I. e.N. N.T student.Ever since he was a kid, he wanted to be a hero and a scientist.He has a very kind and friendly personality.He can tame a Cobra snake with his persuasive words.He has a bit of a mystery personality.For example, whenever he hears the word "love", he just froze out there.Because he was in love with Professor venomous, and he didn't want anyone to know.Because people thought if they found out, they'd make fun of him and think he was a poor lover.It's not fair.'Cause Once Upon a time the secret was less it was just coming out.But Fink knows about it and he didn't underestimate it.On the contrary, he loved professor valen very much and considered him as his own mother.He even gave her Professor venomous's phone number and e-mail address.Fink would never get along with anyone, but that was different.She met someone who really understood her, and she didn't want to lose her.That's why Professor Valentina understood that he was the right person for his Ivy matrixes.That's why he was training Fink about it, and he was guiding him on how to use his turbonic power.Fink's babysitter on the weekends. he did it, and he never paid.Because he saw Fink as his own daughter.Besides, Fink was trying to get between the two of them at every turn.It's a little secret...Professor venomous was in love with Professor valen.He was just waiting for the right moment to confess this love.Professor Valentina was a substitute teacher at Lakewood Plaza school.The students loved Professor Valen more than Mrs. Kuantum, and they can't wait to get into her classes.Because he was telling lessons more fun and consolidating them with practical knowledge.Minimum grade of C at least C + even in the most difficult test it was happening.But he had a moment in him that he could never forget, and that's why he had a grudge against Carol.If you are wondering what this moment is, Please leave a request message on my wall.Also Valen, He risked his life for Fink many times.Fink really wants to pay his life debt.Because everyone was afraid of him, and the likes of Lord Boxman only saw him as a mutant rat.That's why valen beat him up so badly, and he regrets it when Lord Boxman was bad at Fink.That's why Lord Boxman was so afraid of Professor Valen,not even Mrs. Cosma.He was doing everything he could to keep an eye on her.Professor Valen has always warned Professor venomous against Lord Boxman and said he should be cautious.Because I told him he didn't.He was a freak, and he had tons of reasons for him not to trust him.He accidentally turned Professor Valen and Professor venomous into seven with the machine he just invented.If you're wondering what's going on, post a request message to my wall.Professor Valentina is allergic to sweets.When he accidentally ate dessert,his face became red and his skin became infected.That's why he's always carrying an allergy pen.Fink's allergic to milk and dairy.That's why it's now 9 out of the spare Allergy pens.Professor valen Anime he loves his art.That's why Professor Venomous and Fink were drawing anime pictures on the drawing Tablet.He didn't show it to anyone but Fink.He also taught Fink to draw anime.In fact,Fink once drew a great anime with all three of them.Professor Valentina never left that picture.He even gave Fink a Special Drawing tablet.Cosma and Watkins used to be very good friends.P.It's O.I. e.N. N.They were together in t.They even joined this group of friends in venomous and Boxman when they were seven.When they were kids, the best friends ever they identified an icon to represent their friendship.They declared the magic tree that allowed them to meet as their friendship symbols.There's a star-shaped talisman and a spark that turns Profeor Valentina into a shadow Lady.The Spark is called Stephanie.He calls her step briefly..P.It's O.I. e.N. N.When he was in t, he invented it with special tools.Step, He always helps Professor valen and advises him.It was chosen as a special spark of the shadow Matrix because it was quite helpful to him and turned into a semi-Faerie.It was also the first robot spark in matrix history.In general,Professor venomous has his tongue twisted, his head turned, and sometimes he faints in rare ways.He invented a special sugar to keep him from becoming a fool.When he eats sugar, he never feels love, and he turns into a very cold and serious person.The effect of sugar lasts 24 hours.That's why he puts a lot of emotion in his personal purse.Professor valen's Special he has a book.The book is made up of three parts.1. the section has information about the most important heroes and villains in history.And every time a new hero is born, a new page is opened in his book.2. all the power cards that have been in the section and every time the new power cards appear in the book that comes out of those power cards.Power cards allow Professor valen to know more about the heroes and villains he meets in his daily life.3. in the chapter, if he gains a new power, that power appears in the book and learns how to control his new power by following the instructions that appear in the book.When the pages in the book are reduced, more pages appear instantly.That's why valen uses the book as a personal diary.He writes to him about his feelings,his thinking about his friends, and his love for Professor venomous.They were both childhood friends.P.It's O.I. e.N. N.Even at the T Academy, they were classmates.If it weren't for that terrible Chaos at the prom,Venomous would have invited Valen to go to the prom together.And love for her he was going to confess.If you're wondering what's going on at the prom, please leave a request message on my wall...Dendy admired his science knowledge.He was reading all the books he wrote about science.He met Dendy at a science Fair for the first time.He gave Denny a gift by signing one of his own power cards in private.He even invited Denny to a special science conference.Dendy had a big surprise the next day at the Conference,and Fink was there.Professor Valentina invited him.At first, Dendy tried not to care.After all, Fink's conference was for him. he didn't think he could answer the questions.But the conference answered all the questions without waiting.He even asked Professor Valentina Fink if she could answer that.Dendy was about to burst out of jealousy.If you're wondering what's going on in your camel, please leave a request message on my wall...One day, Professor Valentine received an invitation.Invitation to the 125th anniversary of billams. it was a masquerade ball for the anniversary.Professor valen didn't want to go at first.But when Fink came to Babysitting this weekend, Fink said he was coming to the prom at Professor venomous, and Fink said he had to come to him.Profere Valentina finally decided to go.But unfortunately, he didn't even have a dress to wear.Cosma decided to help him support this.Gush, he wasn't so brave back then.She was the most shy girl in school.But valen always had her framed and always had her back.That's why he wanted to at least help him with his kindness.He designed a dress that was unique to his personality.The dress had a dazzling beauty.It's time for the masked ball.The ballroom was starting to fill up.Everything was made of som gold and diamonds.Everybody seemed to be having a lot of fun.But Professor venomous was in his usual State.At the time, Fink and Cosma were organizing Professor Valentina's hair.Fink, He was very excited and happy for Professor valen.At that time Stephanie gave the signal, and cosma and Fink took their place.And the ballroom door started to open slowly...If you're wondering what's going on, please leave a request message on my wall...Professor Valentina has 1237 science medals and 798 science fair Winners Cup.He also writes his own stories.Vampire legends are his favorite book series.He has all his books.The story goes between a queen vampire and a scientist who is a ghost.They're both madly in love with each other.But the last in the book, unfortunately, fate separates them.Profeor Valentina considered his love for Professor venomous as this story."This love was as far away as eternity,as close as a breath."This sentence was the slogan of the series.He kept saying, "I wonder if he loves me too."she asked him.Professor venomous was reading the same book series.He was thinking things like that.She couldn't stop thinking about valen's beauty for a moment.She was really, really in love with him.And I never forget your blue sapphire eyes,your black hair like the darkness of night,your sweet smile, and your heart filled with love. he didn't want to!He's been in love with her ever since she was a kid.Whenever they meet, "I wonder if it's the right moment to confess my love for him...At this moment ?he kept asking himself.That's why Fink wanted to join them.Professor Valentina saw the vampire Queen in the story,Profere venomous as that Ghost scientist.But as far as he knows, the final Book of the series hasn't been published yet.So this story wasn't over yet and it was going to go on forever...There used to be a band with Watkins and cosma.She sounds really nice.When she sings, she starts to shine and her feet are cut off.As the music is in his genes. Heroism level: + 69 The Chancellor of the fire:the Chancellor of the fire,the turbonik personality of Professor valen.The Chancellor of the fire is evil and cruel.He's looking for an opportunity to get out of valen's mind at any moment.Professor valen, every time he feels shame,fear,anxiety,love and weakness,he collapses first, then he screams strong enough to deafness his ears and turns into Chancellor of fire.The Chancellor of the fire,fed by the negative energy of the resulting chaos, is causing more Chaos.Someone who really cares about him needs to calm him down in sweet words so he can get back to his old state... Evil level: -5600 Stephanie's Power Level: + 33 Category:Blog posts